Rising Dracyan
|specialmoves= Rising Drive, Rising Overdrive (Double Emblem Charge), Extreme Dragon Drive (Version-Up), Extreme Dragon Overdrive (Version-Up Double Emblem Charge)}} Rising=Dracyan (Japanese: ライジング=ドラシアン, Raijingu=Dorashian) is a Power-Type B-Daman; the upgraded form of Thunder Dracyan. It was released as part of the Emblem Charge System on March 16, 2013 in Japan for 997円. It appears in the anime series, Cross Fight B-Daman eS owned by Riki Ryugasaki. Body Set: Dracyan 2 Head Part: Dracyan Head 2 The Head Part of the Dracyan 2 Body Set is redesigned from the one on the original Thunder Dracyan, featuring translucent Head Armor, whose central part can be re-positioned downwards at the front of the Core Part to increase its power by building up friction. It can also be removed and placed on the Head Part of Spike=Phoenix as part of its Super Fusion. Emblem Parts Unlike with most Emblem Charge System B-Daman, Rising=Dracyan has a set of four Emblems instead of two. Two Emblem Parts on the shoulders of the Arm Parts, and the other two at the back of the Leg Part's feet. Should all four Emblem Parts be pressed, the user can perform a "Double Emblem Charge". Stud Parts This B-Daman has solid red Stud Parts. Arm Parts: Dracyan Arm 2 They are a re-designed version of Dracyan's Arm Parts with the upper Emblems at the front of the shoulders. Leg Parts: Dracyan Leg 2 of the Emblem Leg Parts.]] This Leg Part is a re-designed version of that on the original Thunder Dracyan, including the lower Emblem Parts. Core Part: Rising Rising takes Accele, and improves upon it to an entirely new level. This Core Part's gimmick is that of a set of Hold Parts made of rubber, including a new Drive Strip with a ridged design for a better drive spin effect than the original. By performing an Emblem Charge with the Emblem Parts on the shoulders, the upper Hold Parts can be squeezed in. The Drive Strip can be raised (hence the Core Part's name) by performing an Emblem Charge with the lower Emblems on the Leg Part. To bring out the full power of Rising, the user must perform the Double Emblem Charge by pressing all four Emblems. Other Versions *'Rising=Dracyan Extreme Dragon Ver.' - Dracyan Version-Up Set *'Kreis=Dracyan Metallic Red Ver.' - Random Starter 2013 Vol. 2 Overall Its Rising Core would possess considerable competitive value, due to its massive firing strength, which could lead to recoil. The rubber parts of the Core can wear down after multiple uses, so it would be recommended to buy more than one copy of this B-Daman. When equipped with the Version-Up - Magnum Arm Version-Up Parts, its firing strength would become more powerful, resulting in more recoil. To resolve it, equip the Metal Stud Parts from the Twin=Drazeros SP Set. Another issue, asides from recoil, is ease of use; the holding method for Rising=Dracyan is rather awkward, due to the inclusion of the extra Emblems on the Leg Parts. Because of this, the Double Emblem Charge is difficult to master, and if it is not stable enough, you may get weaker shots. Cross Fight B-Daman eS (anime) Gallery Toyline Rising=DracyanPackaging.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging of Riisng=Dracyan. Rising=DracyanPromo.png|Promotional image. Rising=DracyanOverview.jpg|Rising=Dracyan with its packaging. Rising=Dracyan1.jpg|How to hold. Rising=DracyanGeneralHold.jpg|Ditto. Rising=DracyanBackView.png|Back-view of Rising=Dracyan. Rising=DracyanEmblemParts.JPG|Shoulder Emblem motif. Rising=DracyanEmblemCharge.png|The first Emblem Charge. Rising=Dracyan2.jpg|Double Emblem Charge. Rising=DracyanHeadpiece.jpg|Central piece of the Head Armor. Rising=DracyanHeadpiece1.jpg|Push it down to add more power! Rising=DracyanHeadpiece2.jpg|Comparison between the crowns. Rising=DracyanHeadpiece3.jpg|Double Emblem Charge in full power. RisingAndAcceleDracyanComparison.jpg|Comparison with its predecessor, Thunder Dracyan. RisingAndAcceleCoreComparison.jpg|Comparison of the Cores; Rising to Accele. RisingAndAcceleCoreComparison1.jpg|Drive Strip details. RisingAndAcceleFeetComparison.jpg|Comparison of the Leg Parts. RisingAndAcceleFeetComparison1.jpg|Look closely. Rising=DracyanEmblemLegParts.jpg|''Leg Part'' Emblem. Rising=DracyanToy.png|Advertisement after the first airing of The Blue Showdown! Garuburn VS Dracyan. Rising=DracyanBox.png|Another view of its packaging. Kreis=DracyanRandomStarter.jpg|Kreis=Dracyan Metallic Red Ver. Anime Rising=DracyanAnime.png Rising=DracyanHeadPartAnime.png Rising=DracyanHeadPartAnime2.png KakeruFiringRising=DracyanAnime.png ES022 PV5.png|Rising=Dracyan versus Gunlock=Wolg and Stream=Drazeros. ES022 PV1.png Rd.png|Rising=Dracyan UltimateRising=Dracyan.png|Ultimate Rising=Dracyan UltimateLeg1.png|Ultimate Leg being equipped #1 UltimateLeg2.png|Ultimate Leg being equipped #2 UltimateLeg3.png|Ultimate Leg being equipped #3 UltimateLeg5.png|Ultimate Leg fully equipped Video Trivia *It was revealed in ES052 that Dracyan has a younger brother, who is partners with Tamada. *No other B-Daman before Rising=Dracyan has a set of all-rubber Hold Parts in its Core. Category:Power Type Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS Category:B-Daman